Secret Passions
by Felouse
Summary: Rouge sees there is something wrong with Shadow but instead she goes out will she find out what is wrong with him read to find out. Only a little bit of angst


Disclaimer- As usual I have to say that all of the Sonic characters in this fic or mentioned do not belong to me they belong to Sega and Whiskey in The Jar song belongs to Metallica. Anyway on with the story.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Secret Passions  
  
Its was a dark but a warm night in a club that the white bat walked into Rouge. She had decided to take a night out, she would of asked Shadow to come but he seemed to have something else on his mind.  
  
She sat down and ordered her drink as she thought on what happened before she went out.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Couple of hours ago  
  
Rouge is sitting down thinking on her next heist for what else jewels, Shadow was about to go out until Rouge said "Where are you going?"  
  
The black hedgehog looked at her without a tint of emotion and replied "Out."  
  
She looked at him "You have been going out a lot lately, is there a special someone that you seeing." she said with a wink.  
  
All he just said was "Its none of your business."  
  
She teased him saying "Don't do what I wouldn't do."  
  
Shadow knew full well what she meant but he just ignored her said "Humph." and went out.  
  
Rouge did not know why he was going out now, he rarely went out, but now he was doing it more, approximately 3 nights a week.  
  
She sighed she was bored she then decided to take Shadow's idea and go out, she went to get ready and all set for her night on the town.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Present  
  
She sat there with her drink wondering why Shadow was going out she wanted to know well whatever it was she could tease him some more about it.  
  
She heard the announcer say "Hello everyone, are you having a good time." the crowd did their bit at answering back "YEAH." Rouge did not bother listening or looking at the stage but she still heard every thing said since she had her sense of hearing even quietest of mice could be heard by her.  
  
The announcer then said "Our first band on tonight are quite good everyone please welcome 'Scapegoat'."  
  
Rouge then thought "Scapegoat? Names for bands are becoming worse." she heard the guitars start off and the drums then followed suit, she then heard the singer do his bit.  
  
_As I was going over the Cork and Kerry mountains _

_I saw Captain Farrell and his money he was counting _

_I first produced my pistol and then produced my rapier _

_I said "Stand and deliver or the devil he may take ya"_  
  
Rouge then thought "Wow this singer is pretty good I wonder who he is." as she turns around she smiled for who she saw was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his quills, white gloves with gold and red on the wrist of the gloves and his trademark jet shoes she listened a bit more to the song.  
  
_I took all of his money and it was a pretty penny _

_I took all of his money and I brought it home to Molly _

_She swore that she'd love me, no, never would she leave me _

_But the devil take that woman for you know she tricked me easy_

_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da _

_Whack for my daddy-o _

_Whack for my daddy-o _

_There's whiskey in the jar-o  
_  
She wondered how could Shadow sing so good every note he sang made it sounds like he means it. She was surprised that he had not noticed her yet.  
  
_Being drunk and weary I went to Molly's chamber _

_Taking my money with me and I never knew the danger _

_For about six or maybe seven in walked Captain Farrell _

_I jumped up, fired off my pistols and I shot him with both barrels_

_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da _

_Whack for my daddy-o _

_Whack for my daddy-o _

_There's whiskey in the jar-o_  
  
Rouge could not believe he was singing maybe its because since no one knows him in the first place he could not be embarrassed by this. She listened to every word that was sung and listened to the tune. It had confused her since this does not match his character but at least her question was answered.  
  
_Now some men like the fishing and some men like the fowling _

_And some men like to hear, to hear the cannon ball roaring _

_Me, I like sleeping specially in my Molly's chamber _

_But here I am in prison, here I am with a ball and chain yeah_

_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da _

_Whack for my daddy-o _

_Whack for my daddy-o _

_There's whiskey in the jar-o_

_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da _

_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da _

_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da _

_Musha ring dum a doo dum a da_  
  
When he finished singing he saw Rouge he was shocked, he did not expect her to come here but it must be fate that made her see him on stage, the band got off stage. Rouge just went back to her drink till she saw the ultimate life form sit next to her.  
  
She was about to ask until he asked first "Why are you here?" he sounded like he did not want her there.  
  
She simply replied "Out." Shadow looked at her and said nothing more, he looked down at the table sitting there like a statue.  
  
She then asked "Why were you on stage singing?" he looked at with and said "Its none of your business."  
  
The white bat grinned and said "Ahh so its guessing game is it?" she was teasing him again.  
  
The ultimate life form did not say a word until he sighed looked away and said "Maria." his tone was sad as if that was his final answer.  
Rouge then said "What?" he replied to the jewel thief "Maria always loved to sing, her voice was so beautiful it could of made any man or woman cry."  
  
He continued "When I came across the band looking for a lead singer I decided to try it at first it seemed pointless at first but when I sang I felt as if Maria could see me and would smile at me…"  
  
He trailed off as if he wants to keep the rest of his story to himself. She looked at him with sympathy, he then went back to his normal emotionless tone when he said "I guess." He sighed "You are going to tease me now."  
  
She then put a hand on his shoulder and said "I do not want to do that to you." he then looked to her and said "Why not."  
  
"Cause I can see how much you want to do this and you don't have to say another word." she in a sympathetic tone.  
  
The self proclaimed treasure hunter then said "Why don't we have some fun together." she said. He looked at her and only just nodded his head She then said in a teasing voice "Next time you sing I'll bring Sonic and the rest here."  
  
He then said in an angry tone "You wouldn't dare." she then gave him her trademark smile and said "Just watch the crowd." as if to make him worry but he did not feel that way at all and there they were sitting and talking like old friends who have never seen each other for a long time.  
  
THE END  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review even though I bet I have got a couple of their personalities wrong I just wanted to do this fic also I just hoped you liked this fic well anyway an authors job is never done till next time readers.


End file.
